REFLEC BEAT
This article is about the game REFLEC BEAT. For the series, see REFLEC BEAT (series). REFLEC BEAT (リフレクビート) is the first installment of the REFLEC BEAT arcade series. It had many location tests in parts of Japan, Hong Kong, and Korea from April 30, 2010 to July 29, 2010. It was officially released on November 4, 2010. REFLEC BEAT later received an update, titled REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5, on July 14, 2011. General Information *REFLEC BEAT supports Konami's PASELI e-money system, also found in DanceDanceRevolution X2, beatmaniaIIDX 18 Resort Anthem, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, jubeat knit, and GuitarFreaks XG2 & DrumMania XG2. Song List There are a total of 93 songs in REFLEC BEAT. Default Songs There are 40 default songs. Licensed Songs *come again / m-flo *HEART / MEG *Heart and Soul / AAA *J-POP / Half-Life *JUMPER / capsule *LAST CHANCE / GTS feat. BABY M *LEVEL5 -judgelight- / fripSide *Living Dying Message / 9mm Parabellum Bullet *LOVE & JOY / 木村由姫 (Yuki Kimura) *LUCKY☆STAR / 大塚愛 *my favorite swing / DE DE MOUSE *One More Time / DAFT PUNK *Ready to be a lady / GIRL NEXT DOOR *SHINE×SHINE×SHINE×SHINE / エイプリルズ *Shiny Sky / May J. *SPELL MAGIC / Acid Black Cherry *Sunshine Girl / moumoon *Super Driver / 平野綾 (Aya Hirano) *Your Supporter / meajyu *アルクアラウンド / サカナクション *偶然の確率 / GIRL NEXT DOOR *また君に恋してる / 坂本冬美 *メンドクサイ愛情 / 大島麻衣 *サマータイム！！ / MINMI *七転八起☆至上主義！ / KOTOKO *-踏- / cali≠gari *罠 / THE BACK HORN Licensed Covers *10年桜 / (AKB48) *GO-ON / (UVERworld) *じょいふる / (いきものがかり) *ソラニン / (ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION) Licensed Rearrangements *Choo Choo TRAIN -VENUS mix- / VENUS (DJ YOSHITAKA and Sota Fujimori) Promotional Konami Originals *ANDROMEDA -SF_2011 Mix- / Sota Fujimori - SYNTHESIZED3 album release *Medicine of love / 星野奏子 (Kanako Hoshino) - Articulation album release *not eternity / 猫叉Master (Nekomata Master) - さよなら世界 (Sayonara Sekai) album release *SEED / DJ YOSHITAKA - REFLEC BEAT Original Soundtrack release *Wenkamui / Zektbach - The Epic of Zektbach -Masinowa- soundtrack release *DIORAMATIC MOMENT / TЁЯRA (REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5) *robin / S-C-U (REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5) *まるでマトリョーシカ (Marude Matryoshka) / seiya-murai feat.ALT (REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5) Special Unlockable Songs Conditional Unlock Songs *Infinity / GIRL NEXT DOOR (License) *Wuv U / kors k *Diamond Dust -Try to Sing Ver.- / TAG rejected by DJ YOSHITAKA *Survival Games / VENUS (DJ YOSHITAKA and Sota Fujimori) *He is my only star / SUPER HEROINE 彩香-AYAKA- *Smug Face -どうだ、オレの生き様は- / SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- *Hollywood Galaxy / dj TAKA (REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5) Final Round Exclusives *DEADLOCK / MAX MAXIMIZER (REFLEC BEAT ver.1.5) *Sakura Reflection / Ryu☆ *Sacred Oath / TЁЯRA - DanceDanceRevolution X2 *SPECIAL SUMMER CAMPAIGN! / Lucky Vacuum Level Unlockable Songs *サヨナラ・ヘヴン / 猫叉Master - Level 2 - pop'n music 11 CS *smooooch・∀・ / kors k - Level 3 - beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS *Silence / 猫叉Master - Level 4 *優勢オーバードーズ (Yuusei Overdose) / PON - Level 6 *777 / EeL - Level 8 - GUITARFREAKS 9thMIX & drummania 8thMIX *少女小景再抄録　～影～ / CULTVOICE by S.S.D. PRODUCTS - Level 10 *凛として咲く花の如く (NADESHIKO) / 紅色リトマス (Red Litmus) - Level 12 - pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE *Diamond Dust / TAG - Level 14 *starmine -swallowtail mix- / ピンクターボ - Level 16 - pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 *Juicy / kors k Lovers DJ Yoshitaka - Level 18 *夢の降る街 (Yume no furu machi) / 星野奏子 (Kanako Hoshino) - Level 20 *We Can Change / Sota Fujimori feat. Kemy - Level 22 - pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE *SigSig / kors k - Level 24 - beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY *カラフルミニッツ (Colorful Minutes) / Qrispy Joybox feat.mao - Level 27 *クシコス☆ポスト -青春SKAパンク ミックス！- (Csikos Post -Seishun SKA Punk Mix!-) / TASUKI BOYZ - Level 30 *Gymnopedie -kors k mix- / kors k - Level 32 *スパンコール (Spangles) / Yukky feat.Rio Kuniyoshi - Level 35 *Stay my side / DJ Yoshitaka feat.RINA - Level 38 *message / dj TAKA feat.Flare - Level 40 *虹の先に何があるか / あさき - Level 45 *L'erisia(Primal logic) / Zektbach - Level 50 *透明なエモーション / Tatsh feat. RUNA - Level 55 *NoN-Fiction Story! / Creative Life - Level 60 - beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS *Need Your Love / Sota Fujimori - Level 65 *ポップミュージック論 / ギラギラメガネ団 - Level 70 - pop'n music 13 カーニバル *幻想リフレクト / イルカブ - Level 75 *Elisha / DJ YOSHITAKA - Level 80 - beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS *イミテーション語ル死ス / Des-ROW・スペ志アル - Level 85 *KOROBUSHKA (Ryu☆Remix) / Ryu☆ - Level 90 (License) *THE FALLEN / L.E.D.-G - Level 95 *Broken / dj TAKA feat.AiMEE - Level 100 APPEND FESTIVAL Songs *bass 2 bass / Ryu☆ *FLOWER / DJ YOSHITAKA *さよならトリップ / Dormir Lincle Link Event #1 Unlocks *Bad Maniacs / kors k as teranoid *Anisakis -somatic mutation type "Forza"- / 朱雀 (SUZAKU) *reunion / Tatsh *Second Heaven / Ryu☆ *Thunderbolt / 雷龍 (Seiryuu) *Turii ～Panta rhei～ / Zektbach *Why did you go away / jun with TAHIRIH *中華急行 / Ryu☆ Category:REFLEC BEAT Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:IPad/iPad mini/iPhone/iPod Touch games Category:Konami